Vincent Alvaro
Vincent Alvaro is a powerful Dark Mage, working in the shadows since before the fall of the Bellona Alliance. His goal is to conquer the world, destroy it, and remake it in his own image; one removing war, poverty, and famine through any means necessary. Vincent is considered one of the most influential Mages in Ishgar, due to his strong underworld connections and his unrivaled usage of the Blades of Death. He utilizes his immense magical prowess, his pet snake Jormungand, and his organization Gigantomachy in order to achieve these goals. He also serves as a member of the Dark Saints, giving him great influence in the criminal Underworld, and control over various Dark Guilds. He is member #0 of Gigantomachy, as he is the leader and chief strategist of the organization, but can easily be cast aside as soon as their plan is within reach. Appearance Vincent is a rather tall, and muscular man. He possesses piercing red eyes, causing enemies and allies to feel somewhat intimidated by his gaze. He also has somewhat messy, black hair, with two strands framing his face. His final, notable physical feature is his rather pale skin. He dresses in a black shirt, pants, gloves, and boots. He also wears a long, grey trench coat. On his arms are silver, porous gauntlets, made from scales painstakingly acquired from the World Serpent Jormungand. Personality Vincent is a rather serious individual. He's willing to do anything to achieve his goals, no matter how cruel or underhanded it might be. He is a firm believer that the ends justify the means. He is also not one to underestimate or toy with opponents. He will not hesitate for even a second to strike those down that impede on his plans. Despite any emotionless appearance he put on, he does have a conscience. He feels remorse towards all the killings he's had to do to reach his goal, and wishes that there was truly some other way to save the world from itself. When individuals begin lecturing him about his methods, he will often become angry, lashing out due to his belief that the corruption of humanity cannot be solved without it temporary destruction. History Vincent Alvaro is part of a long line of men, who planned to use the power of Jormungand to remake the world. Vincent is the son of Hector Alvaro, who passed on the leadership position before his death. Vincent then became the most effective leader of Gigantomachy, accomplishing more in ten years than what all previous generations had accomplished in 400. Magic and Abilities Blades of Death: A Caster-Type, Light Magic that utilizes incredibly sharp and powerful light beams. He describes the blades as capable of cutting through anything. The magic is somewhat a combination of the Infinite Cutting Blade (a magic that utilizes light beams) and the Blades of Wrath (Vincent can turn any part of his body into a blade). The blades are incredibly sharp, being capable of shattering other blades with no effort. They are also quite durable, making them an effective defense in close quarters. Like the Blades of Wrath, Vincent's cutting ability also extends to non-physical attacks, such as magic or telekinetic abilities. The blades are also very versatile, and are capable of being molded into various shapes. While Vincent can control the trajectory and power of his blades, he cannot control what they cut. This means that he can change the direction of his blades, but they will still cut through anything in its path, friend and foe alike. As beams of light, they are also incredibly fast, rivaling the speed of Hyperion Lucifer's Light Beams. This only serves to increase the beams cutting power. He is also capable of freely shifting the form of the blade he's currently attacking with, even switching between spells mid-attack. Vincent's entire body is essentially a blade when using this magic, even allowing him to create blades from any part of it to slash opponents up close, or with ranged attacks. These blades are so powerful that they could easily cut through Adze when he defended with his Blades of Wrath, William Mercury's earth and wind, Jormungand's water attacks when Vincent was subjugating him, and Aether Cade's plasma. It even cut through Manos, an individual whose body can transform into water, and Jaco when he was density shifting. Unfortunately, this magic's one weakness is reflective surfaces. Reflective prisms cause the beams to be refracted. Although, this reflects the blades, they don't lose their cutting power, instead only being redirected to somewhere else. The blades also have difficulty cutting through Black Steel, due to its magic-resistive properties. The blades are colored silver despite being comprised of at least fifty percent Light Magic. This is like a magic version of the Curse Tenga Goken, except much more difficult to simply block. * 100 Daggers: Vincent creates blades in each of the areas between his fingers. He then makes a throwing motion, sending hundreds of blades around his enemies. The blades then converge on his target, cutting through his target in various places. The grand total amount of blades Vincent creates for the casting of this spell is, of course, one hundred. Despite the initial creation only making six blades visible, the throwing motion that Vincent uses creates the other ninety-four. ** Varied Needles: Vincent uses the 100 Daggers spell, but instead of throwing his knives directly at his target, he throws them around and above them (below if they're airborne). The daggers then explode, sending equally sharp needles, yet smaller in size, and therefore decreasing the damage of each individual blade. This acts as an omnidirectional attack that lacerates his foe from all angles and in all locations of their body. The explosion increases the number of blades by five times, and decreases the level of damage of each blade by 1/5. * Rainbow Blade: Vincent creates a blade on his arm, appearing similar to the normal blades he uses. He then cuts the air with his blade, creating a ranged, circular blade that acts as a spinning circle, constantly cutting through the target. This spinning motion is what increases the cutting power of the sword even further. This spell gets its name from the shimmering, and otherwise, rainbow-like colorization this attack is surrounded by from the blade cutting through the air. This spell was so fast and strong that it cut Adze and Manos in half, at once, before they had the chance to react. ** Galaxy Blade: A stronger version of the Rainbow Blade, used primarily to finish off targets. This spell takes a few more seconds to create, still requiring the blade to be created from his arm, but the blade then grows three times as large as it begins rapidly vibrating. As before, he then cuts the air, but the level of damage is far greater than the normal variation of this spell. This spell is so powerful that it can even overcome its weakness to reflective surfaces to cut through them. This spell was used to cut through the gems created by William Mercury's Dragon Slayer Magic. * Soul Scalpel: Vincent covers his fingers in many blades, forcing his fingers into the chest of his target, and aiming to get at the magical container of the target. Unlike his other blades, which do not have specific things in which they cut and cut indiscriminately, this spell does not cut skin or or any internal organs. As a matter of fact, the only thing this spell can cut through is eternano and magical pathways. This means that the spell is only effective against magic-based objects, but can still sever the system that sends magic through the body. Vincent can also use this spell to remove the magical containers from his victims, making them unable to use magic anymore, if the technique doesn't outright kill them. This spell can even affect the dolls created by Jupiter Saturnalia's Personification Magic. * Reaper Death Stance: Vincent uses this magic to cause a multitude of blades to appear from every part of his body, seemingly tens to hundreds. Through simple movement (in a sort of fluidic manner that appears similar to dancing) Vincent can send incredibly sharp blades of light at his opponent in the standard manner of this magic. The one true advantage is the increased level of sharpness this spell gives his blades. Even the smallest movement of these blades creates a beam strong enough to cut through a man's skin. Even stronger movements can cut straight through steel beams. The stronger the movement, the more cutting power the blade has. The one disadvantage is the uncontrollable nature of this spell. Even the smallest movements create blades that can lacerate anything. * Death Scythe: The spell that gave Vincent his epithet. With either his arms or legs, Vincent makes a large sweeping motion. This generates a blade of gigantic proportions, which takes on the appearance of a scythe. It is Vincent's strongest blade, possessing even more cutting power than the Reaper Death Stance. This blade can even cut through those generated by other users of the Blades of Death, and can even overcome this magic's weakness of reflective surfaces. When used, the scythe does not disappear until Vincent sends dispels the magic himself. Vincent can also combine this blade with the Reaper Death Stance in order for him to use this single, powerful scythe, alongside the several hundreds of other blades Vincent will create from just moving. Beast Subordination Magic: Vincent uses this magic to further his goal. With this magic, he can control any beasts, as long as he asserts his incredible will upon that of the animal. With the magical energy of a beast, he can control something as powerful as a portion of Jormungand. Even without that handicap, he's still capable of subjugating weaker beasts, using a multitude of magical creatures and chimeras as guards for his base. As Vincent possesses a nearly indomitable will, and is unshakeable in his goals, this magic is very effective for him. * Jormungand: A giant serpent formerly sealed away in Othrys. He is approximately twenty feet in length, and is covered in hard, silver scales. Despite being at a level of strength equivalent to S-Class Mages, he is in truth only a small portion from the true Jormungand, a giant snake wrapped around the entire world. It is believed that if his main body lets go of the world, Armageddon will occur, as its magic causes the entire world to break apart. ** Water Magic: Jormungand is capable of using Water Magic at a very advanced level. He's even capable of creating tidal waves when enough water is present. He can create his water, utilizing its immense pressure, or manipulate water around him. Although he can control any water, even that which comes from opponents, Jormungand cannot manipulate the temperature of the water he controls. It is at such a level that it is considered hydrokinesis. He generally fights opponents using giant waves generated from the movement of his serpentine body. *** Cleanse: Jormungand moves his body in a circular motion, creating a large quantity of water in the form of a tornado-like whirlpool. With every spin, the whirlpool grows progressively bigger and bigger. Jormungand spins approximately five times every second while casting this spell. Anything caught in the whirlpool will be relentlessly thrashed about, unlike Jormungand wills that individual to not be affected by the water. This spell can cause the targeted individuals to drown from being unable to surface for air, or it can simply used as an effective escape tactic. ** Immense Strength: Jormungand's immense strength is not only because of his size, but he is also a constrictor. He is capable of wrapping his serpent body around enemies and crush them to death in seconds. He can shatter any metal, magical or otherwise, with his strength. This also assists in the usage of physical blows. Smacking someone with his tail is like hitting them with a metal whip. ** Immense Speed: Jormungand's speed is unmatched in comparison to any beast. Despite his serpentine appearance, he is still incredibly fast, capable of slithering twenty meters in the blink of an eye, and striking his opponent before they get the chance to react. ** Immense Durability: Jormungand has a very durable body, in part due to his scales. His silver scales are similar in durability to Black Steel or Adamantine, allowing him to block slashes from swords with his body. He cannot be cut, scratched, or otherwise injured by any conventional means. ** Immense Magic Power: Jormungand is superior to S-Class Mages in terms of sheer magical power. As a fragment of the World Serpent, his power is overwhelming to most mages, intimidating them to a level they are unable to fight back. Out of all beasts, this fragment's power is considered second to none. He has reportedly even fought a Lightning God Slayer to a standstill. When exerting his magical energy, his aura is colored green. Personification Magic: Vincent is capable of using this highly versatile magic to bring dolls to life. Unlike Jupiter Saturnalia, Vincent doesn't use this magic to create immensely powerful warriors, just soulless foot-soldiers to fight for him. The soldiers he creates can run off of the tiniest bit of magical energy, and will actively hunt for more magical power in order to drain it from other living creatures. Only individuals that Vincent "tags" are exempt from this. Vincent's Personification Magic is so advanced that he can even manipulate the magic contained in other dolls created by Personification Magic, making him the natural enemy of the Legion Under the Black Sun. He can cause the body's of these dolls to explode through simply touching them, and can crush their magical containers to permanently kill them. Gem Magic: '''Vincent learned this magic at a rapid pace after a battle against William Mercury. This magic allows Vincent to summon gems at will from any location within a twenty meter radius of his body. He can create large gem structures, capable of blocking or locking opposition in the same location as him, and telekinetically moving them to attack or entrap his opponents. These gems are pinkish in color, appearing similarly to William's gems, but lack the same sturdiness when compared to those William uses when in Dragon Force. While Vincent is capable of using this magic as a normal Earth Mage would control gems, he learned this magic for a far more specific purpose. As Vincent's Blades of Death are light-based, they reflect off of reflective surfaces, such as gems. Vincent uses this magic primarily to reflect his light beams, attacking opposition from any angle he chooses. '''Keen Intellect: Vincent has the patience and intellect to pull off nearly any plan. He was able to organize an assault on Othrys alongside Gigantomachy to steal the portion of Jormungand hidden there, and complete a plan that had been under development for over 400 years, taking farther steps than any of his predecessors ever had before. While being one of the strongest Mages in Ishgar, Vincent is also one of the most intelligent. He was even able to manipulate Altar, one of the most stubborn and prideful individuals to ever exist, into helping his cause, along with countless others. Vincent also possesses great knowledge when it comes to learning magic, allowing him to learn Gem Magic within a short time frame after a duel with William Mercury. Through the usage of his Gem Magic, combined with his Blades of Death, Vincent is able to perfectly predict the trajectory of his blades when being reflected by his gems, having created an immensely dangerous combination. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Vincent utilizes his Blades of Death in combination with advanced hand to hand combat to create a deadly martial art. His martial art revolves around utilizing sweeping arm strikes and kicks to deal physical blows, and cut enemies with his blades. This combination is considered one of the deadliest martial arts in Ishgar. Enhanced Strength: Vincent has a high degree of physical strength. He was capable of stopping Jormungand's tail with both hands, albeit with some difficulty. He's capable of easily lifting one of the Legion Under the Black Sun commanders (who are dolls made from earth and animated via Personification Magic, therefore making them heavier than a normal human), with one hand, and then easily deflect their attacks with the other hand when they attempted to fight back. In terms of physical strength, Vincent is ranked fifth among the members of Gigantomachy. Immense Durability: Vincent can take a large amount of punishment without any issues. He can take a direct blow to his face, body, or internal damage without any issues. He has taken a Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced punch directly to his face from Aether Cade, and a multitude of attacks from William Mercury, including both his Dragon Slayer elements and his Flame of Rebuke. The Blades of Wrath of Adze, which are known for cutting through anything, only caused blunt damage to him, possibly due to his own magic's superiority. He seems to be completely immune to cutting damage. Immense Speed: Vincent is incredibly fast, and light on his feet. He was capable of dodging, blocking, and counterattacking many of William Mercury's spells, dodging attacks from Jormungand, and struck both Adze and Manos with his magic before they could react. His speed is great enough to outmaneuver most individuals, including those that enhance their speed with Light Magic, such as Vega, and block hundreds of incoming projectiles in an instant. He could even react to the Teleportation movement of Jaco, allowing him to cut and defeat him before he could launch an attack of his own. Immense Magic Power: Vincent has an incredibly high amount of magic power. His magic power is strong enough to be one of the Dark Saints, ten of the most dangerous Dark Mages on the continent, and the inverse of the Ten Wizard Saints. He can battle evenly with even the strongest of mages, such as Jupiter Saturnalia, Aether Cade, William Mercury, and Jaco (the latter of which he overwhelmed and nearly killed). He even easily defeated both Manos and Adze at the same time, utilizing only one slash from his Blades of Death on each of them. When exerting a great deal of magic power his magical aura is colored silver and gold. Equipment Jormungand Gauntlets: A pair of silver gauntlets made from the incredibly dense scales of the serpent of the same name. These scales were painstakingly acquired over several years in preparation for Vincent's plans. The gauntlets can conduct his own magical power, allowing him to use spells through them, but at the same time, negate the effects of other Magics, diffusing them over the surface of the gauntlets. As possessing the magical energy of the creature he's subjugating makes it easier to use his Beast Supremacy Magic, these gauntlets also make it easier for him to subjugate Jormungand. Trivia Vincent's appearance is based off of Straizo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In Norse Mythology, Jormungand is known as the Midgard Serpent, and kills Thor during Ragnarok. At the same time, Thor kills Jormungand. Permission for Beast Supremacy Magic was given by Ash9876. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Dark Mage